I like u but u like him
by Heaven Or Hell
Summary: Gaara likes Naruto, who likes Sasuke, who likes...I don't know. Gaara then discovers that Lee likes HIM. Summary and title may change. And Rating MAY go up.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara sat on the roof on his Kaz mansion and stared at the rising sun. It reminded him so much of the blond boy who has made a home in his head. Everything Gaara sees reminds him of Naruto.

"Gaara, are you ready?" Asked a voice from behind him. Gaara turned around and saw Temari standing there. Gaara nodded. "I am."

"Good, come on then." Gaara got up from his sitting position and followed Temari back inside. He was a bit aggravated right now, cause his sister sit up a vacation for him. Not that he didn't need one but he had a lot of work to do. And another thing that was battering him was the fact that he was going to Konoha. He wanted to see Naruto and all, but what was he to say to the beautiful blond.

"Gaara!" Gaara looked up to see his sister looking at him oddly. "You ok?" She asked. Apparently Gaara had stopped walking and was staring at the floor. "Oh I'm fine," Gaara said walking past Temari. "I was just...thinking."

Temari stared at the back of Gaara's head as he walked feather ahead of her. She sighed slightly and continued walking. "Are you looking forward to your vacation?" Temari asked walking along side Gaara. He didn't answer at first but then he looked down. "I guess."

Temari and Gaara walked in silents until they reached the front part of the mansion. All of Gaara's bag was sitting in front of the door with his gourd and two guards. "Are you ready to go Kazekage-Sama?" One of the guards asked as they both bowed. "Yes I am," Gaara answered motioning for them to stand. Gaara walked up to his gourd and strapped it to his back. He then bent down and picked up one of his bags.

"Oh no ya don't!" Temari said grabbing the bag and handed it to the guard. "Let them carry your bags Gaara," she said as Gaara gave her a look. "I'm fully capable of carrying my own bags," he said jerking his bag out the guards hand. "But Gaara your going on vacation. The whole point of it is to relax and let other people do stuff for you," Temari said grabbing on to the bag.

"I don't want people doing stuff for me. They already do to much stuff that I would be fine doing," Gaara repiled pulling the bag.

"Gaara stop being stubborn and give me the damn bag!" Temari shouted as she pulled back.

"NO!"

"GIVEIT!!"

"NOO!!!"

The two guards watched helplessly as the siblings togged back and front on the bag. The first guard held up his hand and opened his mouth. "Umm.." he started but stopped when Temari and Gaara both short him a evil glare. A few minutes later a riping sound was heard. Gaara and Temari soon went flying backwards. Temari landed on her butt while Gaara was safely sited on a cloud of soft sand.

"Look what_ you_ did Temari," Gaara said crossing his arms glaring at her. Temari got mad and stood up. "ME!?!?! I did it!?!?!"

"Yes it was all your fault."

"WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET THE GUARDS CARRY YOUR BAG THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!!!!"

"What the hell?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Temari and Gaara looked up and saw Kankuro standing there with nothing but his boxers on. "It's 6 a clock in the morning. People are _trying_ to sleep."

"Actually Kankuro mostly everyone is awake at this time," Temari said as Gaara and the two guards nodded. Kankuro's face turned red as he turned and left the room whispering a 'whatever'. "So It's settled," Gaara said suddenly after Kankuro was gone. Temari looked at him as he got off his sand cloud. "I'll be carry the bags," he said picking up the remainder bags. "Fine, fine!!" Temari said getting up and stormed out.

Gaara smirked and opened the door. "Come guards," he said stepping out.

----two hours later----

_'OMG I think I'm going to pass out_,' Gaara thought as he walked behind the guards. The brutal heat was like murder and the heavy bags was only making him hotter and more tired. He was swaying back and fort because the bags where too heavy for his small body. "Do you need help Kazekage-Sama?" One of the guards asked looking back at Gaara. "No! I can carry them my self!" Gaara snapped but then he fall over.

-----two days later (Or how ever long it takes for someone to reach Konoha)-----

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard Kazekage-Sama," Said one of the guard as he walked into the village. One of the guards was carrying Gaara's bags as the other one carried Gaara himself. "I don't need help," Gaara mumbled not aware that he was being carried. "We're here," the one carrying Gaara said moving Gaara so he would wake up all the way. Gaara's head jerked up as he looked around. He then noticed he was being carried. "HEY!! What do you think your doing!! Pervert!!! Put me down!!! I didn't ask to be carried!!! I can kill you if I wanted to!! Do you hear me!! Put me down now!!"

The guard ignored Gaara and continued walking. "Your in no condition to walk Kazekage-Sama. You got over heated and passed out." (This is after Shukau was released from Gaara-Chan) "I'm fine! Now let me go!!!" Gaara yelled hitting the guards head. "OK!"

Gaara's feet touched the ground but as soon as they did, so did his butt. "See," The guard said bending down and picked him up bridely style. Gaara glared at the guard as he was lifted off the ground. The guards then continued taking Gaara to the hotel.

"OH the Kazekage! Dear my what happen!!" The girly host of the hotel yelled as he ran up to the two guards, swinging his arms. "Oh nothing serious. He just got over heated on our way here," one of the guards answered as the host looked Gaara over.

"I'm warning you," Gaara said glaring at the host, who was a little to close. "Oh my," he said putting his hand on his chest. "His a little devil ain't he? I like devils!wink."

"Do you want your manhood cut off?" Gaara asked. "Oh hon I've been trying to get that thing cut off for year."

Gaara gave the man a weird look. "Please just give me a room so I may rest," Gaara said closing his eyes and sighed. The host stood up saluted. "Yes of course!!"

He gave Gaara the best room they had and the first thing Gaara did was collapsed in the soft bed. "We'll come back when your vacation is over Kazekage-Sama," The guard said putting Gaara's stuff down and opened the door. "Whatever," Gaara mumbled into his pillow as he the guards closed the door.

Everything was silent for a while as Gaara had his face in the pillow. He then sighed and turned over on his back. He stared off into space as his thoughts was on a blue eyed blond. "I wander whats his doing right now," he whispered feeling his heart speed up. Just then the door open and a head poped in. "I was just wandering how you were doing," said a gay voice. (Gay as in happy) "Need any food darling!? We have anything you want and if we don't have it we'll get it."

"I don't need anything," Gaara said aggravated. "Oh my. I know that tone of voice. Your hearts aching isn't it?" The host asked walking in with his arms close to his chest. Gaara looked up surprise. "Why are you coming in here? I don't want to be near you! Leave now!" Gaara demanded. "I remember the first time _I_ fall in love." Gaara sweatdrop as the host completely ignored him and sat down on the bed.

"It was a fine summer day and I was picking flowers by the lake."

"I don't care."

"And then I saw _him_. The most beautiful boy to ever walk the planet."

"I don't CARE!"

"Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he walked down the path. His beautiful silver hair swaying in the wind and his eyes! OH HIS EYES!!"

"Did you not hear me?"

"BUT FIATH WAS CRULE TO ME FOR HE WAS ALREADY TAKEN BY THE BROWNPUP HEAD!!!"

"I serously do not care."

"But I take like a man and only cried two weeks."

"..."

"So whats your man like?" The host asked looking over at a very aggravated teen. "Non of you god damn-"

"Oh I just remembered something!" He said cutting in. "A handsome young came down looking for you. I told him you was tired and didn't want any visitors. I know you probably wanted to be alone."

_'But yet here you are.'_

"Who was it?" Gaara asked holding his forehead. "I didn't get his name but he was a cute little blonde with big blue eyes. What a cutie." The host didn't notice the flash of red go out the door until he saw Gaara was no longer in his bed. _'AW He looked so hot laying in that bed like that!'_

* * *

**Yeah so I'm not for sure if I want this to be a GaaLee or GaaNaru. But I want Sasuke to be in it to. I Don't know. I'll probally change the summery too. Sometimes I'll have a idea and then not even put it into the story. I would also like a beta for this and my other story if you don't mind and to maybe go over my other stories I have competed. If your interest then either message me or put it into a review! I could use the help. THANKS!**


	2. whats his name

**I've had this done for a while now, but I was waiting for something but got tired of waiting so I just went ahead and updated! So anyways Seeing the reviews most people want Leegaa. We'll see what happens!**

* * *

Gaara ran out of the hotel and looked around. '_Naruto came looking for me! Stupid host! Telling him he couldn't see me!!!' _Gaara thought walking down the sidewalk. He then saw Naruto by the a tree and started running toward him then stopped. _'What am I going to say?' _Gaara asked himself as his heart started to speed up. _'I don't know what to say! I'm not good at starting conversations!' _Gaara's head dropped. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction then Naruto.

He walked into a park and sat down on a bench. He sighed and rested his cheek on his knuckles. He sat there for a few minutes staring at the ground when a pair of shoes blocked his vision. "Hello Gaa-um Kazekage-Sama," said a cheerful voice. Gaara looked up and saw Lee staring at him with a big smile. He was standing with his hands behind his back and he was leaning forward. "Hey...um..."

_'What was his name again?' _Gaara asked himself. "Rock Lee. My name is Rock Lee," Lee said cheerfully, not at all angry at Gaara for forgetting his name. "Hey Rock Lee," Gaara said smiling. "So," Lee said siting down next to him. "What brings you here?" He asked. Lee already knew Gaara was here for vacation, but he wanted him to tell him his self.

"Vacation," Gaara said simply. "Oh vacation you say?...Um..how long are you staying?"

"I don't know. Few weeks I guess," Gaara replied. "That's great!! I can officiously show you around the vellage. You have not seen all of it, have you?" Lee asked staring at Gaara. Gaara shock his head. "OK and after I'm done showing you around the vellage we can have lunch together. And after lunch we can train, oh wait, your on vacation. You can't train. OH, Oh maybe we can go to Gai-sensei's house and we can all watch a movie together! Or if you don't like movies we can go on top of the Hokage Statues! It is a really nice view from up there. So what do you say?" He said that all in one breath.

Gaara raised his non existing eyebrow at the boy. He wanted to hangout with him? Gaara tried to kill him. Why the hell would he want to hang out with him. But maybe hanging out with him won't be too bad. Not if..

"Can Naruto come along?"

Lee's smile faded and it was replaced by a frowned. "Um...You want Naruto to come?" He asked sadly. Gaara blushed and nodded. Lee's eyes saddened more as he looked at the red head. "Well...if you want," he said looking down. _'I was hoping we could be alone for a while,' _Lee thought.

Gaara smiled and stood. "OK, but tomorrow. I'm very tired from traveling all the way down here. I need rest." Lee smiled again and stood as well. "OK! I'll wait for you in the morning after my training is complete!" Lee said cheerfully. He then frowned. "Then we can pick up Naruto."

"Sounds good. Goodbye...um.."

"Rock Lee."

"Goodbye Rock Lee."

Lee bowed as Gaara turned and started walking away. "See you tomorrow Kazekage-Sama!" When Gaara was out of sight Lee stood up and sighed loudly. _'Why does he want Naruto to come?' _He asked himself as he slowly started walking home with his head down.

-----Next day-----

Gaara's eyes slowly fluttered open as the suns morning rays tears him away from slumber. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window. It was a lovely day out and the sun was shining brightly. _'Just great,' _Gaara thought narrowing his eyes. He pulled the covers off him and stood up.

He slowly walked into the bathroom and take a shower and all the other morning stuff. When he exited the bathroom he was much cleaner and felt a lot better. He walked over to his bags and opened one. He pulled out one of his favorite outfits and put it on. After making sure everything was in place Gaara walked out of his room.

He walked outside and take a deep breath. It smelt good out. Like rain and flowers mixed. Nothing like Suna. All of a sudden something jumped down from nowhere and all Gaara saw was two giant bug eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Gaara-Sama!!!!" Lee yelled over cheerfully. Gaara take a step back in surprise and stared at Lee wide eyed. He blinked several times. "I'm sorry did I scare you Gaara-Sama!?" Lee asked as his smile faded. Gaara shock his head. "Not at all."

The smile returned. "Oh that is good!! Are you ready to began our day together...with Naruto of course," Lee said looking down sadly at the last part but was back to his cheerful self in less then a second. "Yeah, but how did you know which hotel I was staying at?"

"Oh I went around all the other hotels and asked them if you was there. I finally found the one you was in but the host said you was still a sleep. So I came out here to wait for you." After saying all that Lee take a deep breath.

"How long have you been waiting?" Gaara asked giving Lee a odd look. Lee looked at the sky then looked back at Gaara. "About two hours," he replied with a smile.

Gaara stared at Lee blinking a few times. "Why didn't you just leave then come back?" He asked.

"I was afraid you would wake up and leave before I came back."

Gaara nodded slowly as he looked away. "Um so are you ready to go?" He asked blushing at the thought of hanging out with Naurto. Lee's smile grew bigger as he nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand.

------

Gaara watched Lee as he knocked on Naruto's door. He waited a second then turned around. "Well his not home. I guess we have to go with out him," Lee said in one breath. He grabed Gaara's hand and was about to walk away, when Naruto's door opened.

Lee's eye twitched as Gaara pulled away from him and walked over to Naruto. "Hello Naruto," Gaara said taking Naruto's hand and shacked it. Naruto yawned and smiled. "What brings you here? Lee, Gaara," he said sleepy yet happy. Lee turned around with a fake smile.

"I am showing Gaara around. We came to ask if you wanted to join us," Lee answered walking up beside Gaara. Noticing Gaara was still holding Naruto's hand.

"I'd love to-"

"But if your busy I don't mind showing him around alone."

"I'm not busy. I'd love to come along. Me and Gaara's not had the chance to talk in a long time. We can finally get caught up. Huh Gaara?" Naruto said swing his and Gaara's hand. Gaara's face turned red as he nodded. Lee sighed in defeat. "OK LETS GO!!" Naruto yelled letting Gaara's hand go, and started walking down the side walk.

"Um Naruto," Lee started. "Yes Lee?" Naruto said turning around. "Don't you want to get dressed first?" He asked.

Naruto looked down at himself, and saw he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Oh," He said blushing. "I forget I wasn't wearing my clothes," He laughed running in to get dressed.

* * *


End file.
